


Cuter by the Dozen

by nightwindcreations



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: wonderbolts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 17:26:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1991487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightwindcreations/pseuds/nightwindcreations
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the friends take the Cutie Mark Crusaders, for a day of magic and fun, but what they find may be more than they bargained for</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuter by the Dozen

**Author's Note:**

> I am working with my 9 year-old daughter on parts of a story, characterization, and flow.  
> if you are wondering why this isn't up to my normal standards, please read above statement.

Twilight Sparkle woke up to her friends knocking at the door.  
“Wake up Sleepyhead!” Pinkie Pie yelled through the window. 

“It’s time to go” Applejack said “we promised Granny Smith we would take Apple Bloom and her friends to see the Wonder Bolts, today”

“And we can’t be late to see the Wonder bolts!” Rainbow Dash finished 

Spike and Twilight threw open the door and let their friends in, as Twilight packed for the day.   
“Let’s see” Twilight said “we have blankets, dishes, sunscreen, napkins and bug spray.”

“Maybe an umbrella” Fluttershy whispered

“A few nice gowns each, jewelry, shoes, and mane accessories” Rarity nodded towards the stack of luggage on the porch that was larger than the door 

“Uh, Rarity” Applejack said “you do realize we are just going to be in Cloudsdale for one day”

“Oh of course, I only packed for the essentials” Rarity cheerfully replied. 

“Oh oh oh oh,” Pinkie Pie shouts “balloons, a party cannon, bubbles, streamers, games, and a rubber ducky” 

“A rubber ducky?” Twilight asked 

“Well, of course. Why wouldn’t you have a rubber ducky” Pinkie answers

“Why didn’t I think of that?” Twilight responds blandly 

“I hate to be a spoil pony, but did anypony think of food?” Rainbow Dash asked 

The other ponies and spike looked at each other blankly.

“of course not” she answered herself her ears drooping. 

The friends all laughed, as they left for Sweet Apple Acres to pick up the girls and pack food for their picnic.


End file.
